


I Am The Alpha And The Omega

by Esperata



Series: The Alpha and The Omega [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Edward Has Issues, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Penguin Post Arkham, Protective Edward Nygma, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, The Importance of Consent, briefly, up to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Oswald may have been born an omega but he has vowed never to be subject to an alpha. Life and love never go according to plan though.For the Nygmobblepot week prompt: AU/Crossover





	1. First Heat

It was not a promise. In Oswald’s experience promises were lies in the making. Nor was it an oath. Those invoked a deity and he had never believed in an almighty. It was however a solemn vow. One made to the only individual who meant anything in his life – his mother.

She had been born a beta and that one fact had ruined her life because she’d had the misfortune to fall in love with an alpha. As she told the story, he had loved her back but was compelled by his family to give her up in order to fulfil his duty to an omega. Female betas after all could get pregnant by anyone, even omegas. Omegas however required an alpha in order to conceive.

Which was why society decreed Oswald needed to find himself an alpha to provide for him. He might have no choice over the biology of his birth – he could do nothing to change his smaller proportions or submissive pheromones – yet he could still determine his own fate. Chart the course of his own life.

So every night when his mother would tuck him in and tell him he was her handsome boy, her clever boy, he would repeat to her his vow: that he would never be subservient to any man. He was determined to show the world that omegas weren’t weak or vulnerable. That he was the equal of anyone out there no matter their biology.

Although she cautioned him that he would change his mind when he found his true love, she encouraged him, always reminding him not to pay any attention to the other boys, either the alphas and betas who tried to sideline him, or the few other omegas who complained he should embrace his pampered position. It was difficult for him to ignore them though and his temper often got the better of him leaving him to struggle home with cuts and bruises more often than not.

It was a valuable lesson for him in how to fight however. Being a delicately structured omega meant he could not win in a straight brawl so he learnt other tricks. Knives and the element of surprise were useful tactics but subterfuge and manipulation proved a much more satisfying alternative, avoiding the confrontations altogether. And Oswald took to these like a duck to water. He was just beginning to think he had a handle on things when it happened: his first heat.

His mother had explained the facts to him as best as she could when he entered his teens. She told him that just as women had a period once a month when they bleed, so too omegas went into a heat where their body would prepare them for sex. She gave him some pads to prevent any leaking and told him she always found a hot bath helped with any associated pains.

It didn’t sound so bad and he hardly gave it another thought after their comfortable talk. Years passed and he even grew dismissive of the importance of genetics. Then, when he’d almost left his teens behind him, he awoke gasping for breath and covered in sweat.

For the entire first day all he could do was lie in bed and whine pathetically as his body burned. His mother hovered uncertainly trying to comfort him but being unable to offer more than drinks of iced water and cooling cloths. Oswald was peripherally aware of more visitors to the door than usual and the hind part of his brain registered the scents of alphas obviously lured by his sudden outpouring of pheromones.

Thankfully he was in no condition to move and his mother was quick to send them on their way else he knew he would have broken his vow then and there. As it was he waited until night-time, when his mother was sound asleep, and made use of his body’s copiously produced fluids in order to get some relief. He’d never touched himself before but quickly found out what he liked, what brought him the most pleasure.

By morning he was exhausted but calmer. His mother didn’t comment as she guided him into a warm bath and then went to change his sheets. Oswald took the opportunity to reflect on his new understanding.

One thing he knew about heats was that the first one was usually considered mild. It generally gave an omega fair warning so they could be better prepared for the next time. And he certainly realised now that he needed to be better prepared. This heat had only lasted one day and he’d been ready to cave at the intensity of it. Not to mention the attention it had drawn from local alphas.

Oswald wasn’t used to dealing with that kind of attention. Everyone he met thought him odd. He’d been teased enough about his sharp nose and cold eyes to understand they weren’t favourable traits. And that was before anyone discovered his aggressive flares or dark humour. But he wasn’t fool enough to doubt that if his next heat struck him when he was in a more exposed location some lowlife would be desperate enough to claim him, whether he agreed or not.

Which left him with one viable option. He needed to be able to get his hands on a regular supply of suppressants. To his knowledge there was only one sure way of doing that.

It was well known that those people who ran the criminal organisations of Gotham were particular about making sure any omega under their umbrella were properly protected. Often the omega was employed with their alpha but for those unattached it was a priority to ensure they weren’t going to cause any trouble.

Oswald had no particular objection to affiliating himself with criminals. It wasn’t as if the corruption didn’t infect every inch of Gotham after all and if it got him what he needed then that was all that mattered. He knew he couldn’t tell his mother the truth though. She was still untainted by the darkness of this city, holding about her the purity of her native Hungary. Oswald would not involve her in this decision.

He was still hesitant about presenting himself to one of the Dons though. They were the most powerful forces, and therefore the best able to provide security, but they were all alphas and Oswald would rather not put himself at their mercy if he could help it. Not before he stored up some collateral to bargain with anyway.

Luckily there was a very obvious solution. Fish Mooney. She was highly placed in Falcone’s network but not an alpha herself.

When his mother came back into the room he smiled up at her.

“Mother. I’ve decided it’s about time I got a job.”


	2. First Meeting

Oswald wrinkled his nose as he stepped inside the GCPD. He had come a long way since he’d first been taken under Ms Mooney’s wing, and to a large degree the heavy scent of alphas no longer alarmed him, but here it was different.

This placed reeked of dominant pheromones. It was a profession that attracted mostly alphas and their inherently competitive nature meant the air was saturated with their scent. What Oswald hated about it the most however was the inevitable effect it had on him.

Working in Falcone’s organisation he maintained a calm aloofness to the alphas who crossed his path. Deferential where necessary but never coy. Here though he was aware of himself simpering and batting his eyelashes like any other insignificant omega and he hated himself for it.

His temper wasn’t helped any by the fact that the person he’d come to see wasn’t apparent. He tapped the card he’d brought thoughtfully against his palm as he debated what to do next. Just leave it? Forget his entire scheme? Neither solution appealed. Then he became aware of a disturbance across the room.

Or rather, not a disturbance, but an unusual oasis of calm in the miasma of aromas. It was akin to becoming aware of snowfall as lights and sounds became muted by its arrival. He glanced up in curiosity. Usually it would take a dense gathering of betas to dilute such a potent mix of alphas. Had there been a mass arrest?

His eyes found only a lone man trying to surreptitiously watch him and he blinked in surprise. One person surely couldn’t have such an aura as to dampen a room full of alphas could they? The only way to test it was to see if the effect moved with the man or whether it remained fixed upon the balcony.

With great deliberation Oswald turned and made his way back down the steps. Across from him he could see the strange individual begin mirroring his path. As they both made their way down the length of the room Oswald found himself stunned to realise the aromatic silence moved with him. It was a phenomena too interesting not to investigate so he drew to a halt and waited. Sure enough his shadow promptly drew up alongside and Oswald inhaled freely.

This man was definitely an alpha but, where the others had scents that were cloying, his was powerful as a blast of fresh air. Oswald had never encountered anything like it. Most alphas scents seemed designed to clog the mind of an omega and were often sickly enough to give him a headache. This was like menthol leaving him feeling sharp and alert.

Certainly alert enough to realise the man must be after something from him. The only question remained whether it was the lure of his biology or his connections.

“Can I help you?” he turned determinedly.

“I don’t think so. Can you?”

That at least was a more typically alpha response, testing his receptiveness, and Oswald smiled at the predictability of it all.

“What do you want?” he asked, ready now for a clumsy attempt at a pick-up which he would unambiguously turn down.

“What I want the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you’ll die.”

Oswald was genuinely taken aback.

“Is this… Are you asking me a riddle?”

“Do you like riddles?” his interlocutor asked eagerly. Oswald felt wrong footed and replied honestly.

“No.”

If he thought that would derail the other man he was disappointed.

“So do you give up?”

“Friend,” Oswald began, determined to retake control of this discussion, only to be interrupted.

“Nothing.” His new friend grinned. “The answer is nothing. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it-”

Oswald raised a hand to stop the verbal onslaught. For once in his life he was genuinely lost in a conversation.

“Who are you?” He decided to get back to basics in an attempt to understand just what was happening here.

“Edward.” The man smiled. “Nygma.”

That didn’t clear up anything for Oswald and he stared at the puzzle before him.

“I know who you are,” Edward continued and that at least Oswald understood.

“Then you know that you’re standing too close.”

Asserting himself was an ingrained response to him now but it didn’t always have the desired response. To his private delight though the man – the alpha – carefully took a step back at his words. Happy that he’d at least ended their confusing impasse he turned to leave, only to be spoken to again.

“Did you know that male Emperor Penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet?”

Oswald deliberately turned to glare.

“Isn’t that neat?” Edward didn’t seem at all aware of the look being levelled at him so Oswald moved back to make things clear.

“Nice to meet you sir. Keep moving.” He may have found the man an invigorating change from the usual alphas but he was apparently just as bewildering in his own way. And Oswald wasn’t about to stand for any teasing either because of his nickname or his omega status.

There was a pause before Edward suddenly smiled again.

“Will do.”

Oswald watched in a degree of confused fascination as the tall man left. What had that been about? He regretted being quite so hostile as the comforting cloud about the man disappeared leaving Penguin battered once again by the storm of scents from the rest of the room. He tried to take a deep breath only to find himself suddenly feeling fuzzy from being surrounded by alphas.

He stamped down on his instinctive reaction and forced himself to focus once again on why he’d come here. There was already a tension headache forming behind his eyes and he almost wanted to call Nygma back again, if only so he’d be absolutely lucid when he spoke to Detective Gordon.

Who he could now see had returned to the building.

Steeling himself Oswald set off to approach the man he hoped to befriend. And if he batted his eyes a little, he reasoned it was only as part of his ploy.


	3. Second Meetings

Waking up here had been one of the most terrifying experiences of Oswald’s life. Which, considering his lifestyle, was saying something. Now though he felt ridiculously relaxed. Which was just as alarming in its way. Letting his guard down would be a mistake. He _knew_ that.

And yet… Ed had already had plenty of opportunity to make a move if he was going to. Oswald had assumed initially that the alpha would simply keep him here in his weakened state until his heat struck and then claim him. That idea was shot through when Ed casually presented him with suppressants along with a glass of water. When Oswald had stared at them in palpable confusion Ed had misunderstood and explained that the GCPD kept a ready supply of them in case any prisoner was caught short. Not that every cop had always acted appropriately Ed had added scornfully.

He hadn’t voiced his true puzzlement at the time – he was far too grateful for them to question it – but the problem nagged at him. Even when it was explained to him that Ed was simply looking for a criminal guide Oswald found himself pondering the situation. The man truly was an enigma.

He was an alpha but one that showed no obvious interest in the available omega before him. Oswald understood from their conversation that the man had been in a relationship with a beta but that was generally considered irrelevant. Alphas sought omegas. It was in their blood as much as it was inherent to Oswald’s nature to act submissive around them, much as he fought against the instinct. Some might maintain a simultaneous relationship with a beta it was true but never in preference to an omega. And in any case, Ed had killed the woman he had been dating.

So why wasn’t he interested in Oswald? Was he _that_ unattractive? Ed seemed to like him well enough in every other respect. It shouldn’t bother him of course because he didn’t _want_ to be claimed by an alpha but it was the principle of it.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him.

“Ed. You know I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me.” He waited while a happy smile lit up Ed’s face at the sign of gratitude before continuing. “And I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but… why haven’t you tried to claim me?”

The question clearly caught Ed entirely off guard.

“Claim you? Why would I try to claim you?”

Oswald’s eyes dropped at the horrified response. He’d never been too proud of his appearance – being nicknamed Penguin hadn’t been a compliment after all – and had always tried to compensate with fancy attire but he hadn’t expected to be so outright rejected. Awkwardly he tried to shrug it off, reminding himself it was better if Ed didn’t want him.

“For my position?” he suggested.

Ed laughed to himself as he answered.

“Mister Penguin. I don’t even have the respect of my colleagues in the GCPD. I can't see me garnering any more respect from the criminal underworld. Not yet at least,” he amended with an indulgent smile.

That brought Oswald’s gaze back up as he understood this was less about him and more about Ed’s perceptions of himself.

“But if you were alpha to Gotham’s kingpin-”

A sharp harsh laugh cut him off.

“Please. No-one looks at me as a real alpha. I’m not strong enough or dominant enough to be worthy of an omega of my own. Certainly not one as desirable as _you._ ”

A bright blush burst across Oswald’s freckled cheeks at the compliment but he kept his focus on the real issue that needed to be addressed.

“What do you mean you’re not dominant enough? You’re smart, practical, ferocious… any omega would be lucky to have you as their protector.”

The false smile affixed to Ed’s face showed that his words were having no effect.

“You’re being very kind but I know what I am. A joke to my colleagues and a disappointment to my parents. But with your help I can at least prove the first group wrong.”

“The second one’s wrong too Edward.”

“I’m not sure why we’re even discussing this.” Edward glanced away before fixing his intense gaze back on Oswald. “It works perfectly. I’m not a threat to claiming you. Isn’t that preferable?”

Oswald opened his mouth to argue some more before realising Ed was right. It was common knowledge what Penguin did to any alpha foolish enough to make a pass at him. So why was he encouraging Ed?

“That’s true,” he conceded. “But as your friend I’d like you to think better of yourself. I have no doubt there’s an omega out there who’s perfect for you.”

“Well, we’ll agree to differ,” he allowed as he stood up to clear the table, symbolically ending their conversation. Oswald watched as the man moved to the sink and began washing up.

“I’ll try and get you a bottle of those pills tomorrow,” Ed commented over his shoulder. “You should stash some somewhere in case of emergencies. Though you’re always welcome to contact me if you need help.”

The offer was clearly in relation to procuring more suppressants but Oswald’s mind unhelpfully presented a suggestion of how else an alpha might help. He stomped down on that thought aggressively and cursed the turn he’d taken their prior talk down.

“Thank you,” he replied succinctly.

“And if you need a place to stay or lay low my door is always open.”

His heart sank at the reminder that their time together was coming to an end. Obviously he was keen to get back to his plans and business operations yet it had been undeniably pleasant to have company. And not just any company. A feeling of acceptance he’d thought gone with his mother.

He had to remind himself why getting so comfortable was a bad idea. Surrounded by the gentle fresh aroma of this particular alpha, it was harder to do than usual.

Turning back to Ed he forced a wide smile onto his face.

“A most generous offer my friend but I expect I shall be back at the top very soon.”

“Of course.”

Oswald almost kicked himself at the apologetic tone he heard and stood up to approach Ed. Awkwardly he laid a hand on his arm making sure to have eye contact.

“Don’t worry. I never forget my friends.”


	4. Second Thoughts

His sojourn in Arkham had opened Oswald’s eyes and he saw clearly now how wrong his behaviour had been. The only thing to do was to start setting things right. So although he wanted to go see Ed straight away he knew he had to visit Butch first and apologise for the way he had treated him.

The visit was overall a success and Oswald was quite optimistic about seeing Ed. His spirits lifted still further as the door opened and Ed’s face immediately broke into a huge grin at the sight of him.

“Penguin!”

“Hi.” Oswald couldn’t stop smiling as he basked in the comfort exuded from the alpha. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Sorry to intrude.” He cast a glance down at himself as he suddenly remembered the state Tabitha had left him in. “I’m a bit of a mess. I was just passing by and I…” He hesitated as Ed merely stared. “May I… Can I come in for a moment? These feathers aren’t as warm as they look.”

The question snapped Ed out of his surprised daze.

“Of course. Where are my manners? It’s so good to see you,” he added as Oswald finally stumbled past him into the room.

“So how have you been old friend?” Oswald prevaricated slightly as he enjoyed the reassuring presence of the taller man. “Well, I hope?”

“Yeah. Well. I have been. Been busy. I’ve been really busy.” Ed sounded slightly apologetic and it occurred to Oswald that perhaps he felt bad for not visiting him but he was distracted as Ed continued. “And what about you? I hear that you’ve been released. What’s… What…” He gestured to Oswald’s feather covered state. “What happened?”

The nervous stream of questions threw Oswald slightly and he focused in on the last one.

“Oh.” He looked down at himself again and thought maybe he should have changed after all. Too late for that now though. “Just good old Butch and Tabitha. Having fun. They talked about killing me so this was actually pretty nice of them considering.”

“Pretty nice of them?” Ed looked alarmed. “They did a pretty good job on you in Arkham huh?”

Oswald couldn’t have asked for a better opening and he took it.

“I’m here to tell you Ed, as a friend, violence and anger are not the answer. I am a changed man. Better. And you can change too.”

He held his breath as he watched Ed’s lips twitch upwards.

“Cool.”

Oswald smiled happily. This was going well.

“Tempting offer,” Edward carried on. “The thing is,” he laughed disarmingly. “The me I am right now is kind of hitting my stride.”

Oswald nodded, pleased for Ed but not understanding what that meant in terms of the offer he wished to make.

“And I’m really grateful for all that you’ve taught me.”

He flushed with pleasure and waved the compliment away even as he inwardly rejoiced at the importance Ed put on him. He was valued. That was key to being accepted.

“And that bad stuff you told me about Jim Gordon is really paying off.”

Ed smiled so happily at him that Oswald found himself pulled in, smiling too though he thought he probably shouldn’t be. But wasn’t following an alpha what being an omega was all about?

“Is it?” he queried.

“It is,” Ed confirmed. “Its helped me to create the perfect puzzle to get rid of my Jim Gordon dilemma.”

This was perfect, Oswald reflected. Ed found him useful. All he had to do now was offer himself. He was so intent on forcing the words out, on presenting himself as a willing, submissive omega, that he nearly missed the rest.

“Normally I would love to share but to be honest the new you is kind of freaking me out.”

Oswald’s face fell. That wasn’t right. Arkham had turned him into the epitome of what an omega should be. Ed was supposed to want him now.

“But…” he faltered. “I’m sane now. I have a certificate.”

Edward shrugged apologetically.

“I guess I’m just not used to a rational you.”

“Ed.” Oswald stepped closer. “I realised a lot of things in Arkham. The most important was that I should stop fighting myself. I’m an omega. I need to start acting like one. By finding an alpha.”

He dipped his eyes and reached out to timidly touch at Ed’s bare arm. There was a long breathless silence.

“Wait. Are you… propositioning me?”

Oswald darted his gaze back up through his long eyelashes.

“I’d be good for you Ed. And I know you’d be good to me.”

Ed hastily stepped away.

“Alright, that’s enough. This isn’t you. This isn’t what you want.”

“But I do,” he protested. “There’s never been anyone like you in my life Ed.”

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, this is wrong on many levels. You’re not in your right mind and I’m not a good choice.”

“You’re the best choice Ed.” Oswald stared up at him, willing him to understand. “I can stop taking my pills, you can claim me-”

Ed stepped closer suddenly making his heart jump.

“You haven’t stopped taking your pills?” he demanded.

“No. No. They insist in Arkham and I haven’t been out long enough for them to have worn off.”

Ed breathed an obvious sigh of relief.

“And you still have a supply?”

He opened his mouth to answer before realising he wasn’t sure. His hesitance was quickly noted and Ed moved to his sideboard with another exhalation. Moments later he returned with a bottle.

“Here.” He passed them over. “Promise me you’ll take them?”

“If you insist.”

“I do.” Ed sighed again. “I just… need to be sure this is really what you want alright? So take the pills, get settled back into your life, and if you still want this somewhere down the road we’ll talk again. Okay?”

Oswald couldn’t help but be touched by the consideration. Ed was such a protective alpha.

“Okay.”

Ed nodded, apparently satisfied everything was settled, and moved away again to open the door.

“Now, I’m just really busy right now,” he hinted.

It was an instruction Oswald wouldn’t refuse. Not from his chosen alpha.

“Well. I’ll be on my way.”

“Thanks for coming by.”

Oswald kept looking longingly at him until the door finally shut between them.


	5. Third Time's The Charm

He knew Edward had been surprised to receive his visits in Arkham. After Oswald had so embarrassingly thrown himself at the alpha it wouldn’t have been surprising for him to choose to avoid his friend. But he hadn’t wanted to. Ever since he’d openly acknowledged the idea of being claimed by the other man he couldn’t forget it. The memory of Ed’s intoxicating scent combined with imaginings of further intimacies had tormented him. More so as the man was locked away out of his reach. But that had changed now.

Still it was a relief that Ed had done him the courtesy of not mentioning their last free meeting, seemingly being willing to chalk it up to him being brain washed. He needed to do it right this time. Which was why when he collected Ed from his orchestrated release he allowed the conversation in the car to remain on practicalities. The last thing he wished to do was startle him before they even got to the mansion.

He had made his mind up though and was determined not to let this opportunity go. If he let this evening pass without saying anything he knew his built up courage would wane and he’d end up continuing his frustrated pining. So he made a tactical decision to start the tour upstairs meaning they finished up in the comforting surrounds of the living room.

“This is all wonderful,” Ed repeated his praise for the accommodation. “I honestly can’t thank you enough.”

Oswald smiled faintly, willing his butterflies away as he steeled himself for what he had to say next.

“Really, it’s the least I can do. After all, you were a friend to me when I needed, even bringing me someone to torture just to cheer me up. More than that,” he swallowed hard, “you respected me. You brought me pills when most other alphas would have taken advantage.”

Ed waved this away.

“It was nothing. I told you, I’ve accepted that I’m not suited for an omega.”

“What if I think you are?” Oswald took his chance. “What if I think you’re the only alpha I could ever want?”

This was met with a politely confused look. Not exactly what Oswald had hoped for but not what he’d feared either.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Ed.” He clutched his cane tighter to prevent his hand from visibly shaking. “I want you to claim me.”

Oswald held his breath at the silence that followed this request but he could see Ed’s mind at work trying to comprehend.

“Is this… Are you trying to dissuade other alphas? Because if you think they’ll be put off by me you’ve made a mistake,” he began to ramble. “All it will mean is they’ll target me as the obstacle instead. Which would at least take the immediate pressure off you-”

“No!” Oswald lurched forward as he abruptly interrupted. “I’d never want to put you in danger Ed. If anyone tried to hurt you I’d rip them limb from limb and display them round the city as a warning.”

He bit his lip as he realised he might have over stepped but Ed was looking at him almost fondly now.

“Oswald.” He sighed. “What is it you really want out of this?”

“You.” The response was instant and heartfelt and Oswald sighed himself at the admission. “I don’t need an alpha in my life and I never thought I’d want one. And I _don’t_ want an alpha… but I do want you Ed. If… if you’ll have me.”

“I…” Ed hesitated before confessing. “I don’t think I’m worth you. An alpha-”

“Forget that,” Oswald insisted, stepping closer. “I’m not asking for an alpha to protect me. I can take care of myself. I’ve _proved_ that I don’t need one.”

“You don’t, do you?” Ed murmured thoughtfully and Oswald felt his future hung on their next few words.

“I’m asking _you_ Ed. I’m asking if you could love me?”

The hitch in Edward’s breathing was audible.

“I do love you Oswald,” he breathed. “Since the moment I first saw you. More than anything.”

Oswald couldn’t stop the huge smile that spread across his face. He reached out with his free hand and clasped Ed’s arm, keeping his eyes locked on the sweet face he wanted to memorise. Then, as the seconds ticked past with nothing happening, he fidgeted slightly.

“I’m not…” He licked his lips nervously. “I don’t know what to do now,” he admitted.

Ed’s smile grew soft and he reached out a hand to cup his cheek.

“May I kiss you?”

All Oswald could do was nod shakily. Then he tensed as the taller man leant down and pressed their lips together gently. He held perfectly still until Ed pulled back with a quizzical look.

“That was… nice,” Oswald ventured.

It drew a quiet laugh out of Ed and he tugged Oswald with him to sit on the sofa.

“We’ll take this as slow as you need,” he vowed.

Oswald nodded and made himself comfortable in the crook of Ed’s arm. He was sure he must be glowing from sheer contentment and he let himself inhale Ed’s scent deeply, feeling it fill in all the open places in his soul.

“I’ll stop taking the pills,” he said decisively. “It’ll be a while before they wear off and I go into heat but I trust you. You’ll take care of me.” He twisted to look up at the alpha suddenly. “You won’t leave my side will you? I couldn’t stand it if-”

Ed cut him off with a lingering kiss.

“I’ll stay at your side, day and night, ‘til the time comes,” he said simply. “And afterwards, you’ll be mine and I’ll be yours.”

Their fingers entwined and they let the comfortable silence settle between them.

“You know,” Oswald commented. “My mother always said; life only gives you one true love Oswald. When you find it, run to it. I didn’t believe her,” he added softly, almost as a confession before looking back to Ed with sparkling eyes. “And then I met you and realised you’re who she meant. She’d have loved you.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he was answered diplomatically.

“She’d love anyone who made me happy,” Oswald reasoned. “You make me happy.”

“Then I shall do my best to live up to her expectations.”

He pulled Oswald closer, inhaling the omega’s own distinctive scent.

“I’ll try to make you happy too,” Oswald vowed, wrapping his own arms tighter about the alpha.

“You always have Oswald.” Ed pressed a kiss into his hair. “You always have.”


End file.
